Vehicle performance is dependent on many factors, including vehicle use, vehicle condition, and vehicle maintenance. In addition to a manufacturer's recommended vehicle maintenance, many manufacturers designate a recommended fuel quality. Fuel quality is measured in terms of an octane rating or an octane number. The higher the octane rating, the more compression the fuel can withstand before detonating. In a high-performance engine, which typically is a high-compression engine, a higher octane rating is recommended.